


Snippets of Roy Harper

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several unconnected drabbles of Roy Harper's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets of Roy Harper

Kyle wanted to scuff his foot in the dirt a little as he looked at Roy. He still felt out of his league, even here on the 'kiddie team'. Probably because he knew this team was anything but kid-play. They were the Titans, and right now, the Titans were an arm of Checkmate, agency for the government. 

Facing Roy, when he really hadn't gotten the redhead's measure, and having just learned that Darkstar...Donna, had dated the man, was not exactly where her current interest wanted to be.

"We'll do fine, Gee Ell," Roy said, as if divining Kyle's thoughts. "There's an old tradition, after all. Arrows and Lanterns mix pretty damn well." 

There was something in that look Roy gave him before walking away that almost made Kyle's stomach flip, and he wondered if he ought to call Green Arrow up and ask if Arsenal was batting on both teams.

Then he decided he really didn't want the answer, given the way Donna seemed pretty possessive.

* * *

He tells himself he did what he had to. Connor might be the new kid on the block, and Eddie Fyres was a pain in the ass, but Roy Harper lived up to what was right. Even when Ollie Queen really didn't deserve a damn thing from him.

It doesn't stop him from wishing he'd stayed, instead of just flying them there.

It doesn't stop him from telling himself he would've made a difference.

At least once Lian is soothed to sleep that night, no one sees the grown man break down and cry for what never could be fixed.

* * *

He knew he was not in pain, and just as clearly knew that he ought to be. The curious tickle of that inconsistency drew him closer to the surface of consciousness. Dimly, he recognized the disconnect of strong narcotic drugs, and just the thought pressed him to open his eyes in fear. Had he slid back, gone to the drugs?! No...not when he had Lian...

Consciousness brought more steady awareness, the ability to process just where his brain had left off at.

The moment he'd been shot once, heard at least two more before he fell to the blackness.

"Boy-o?" 

That voice, calling to him, so numbed and hoarse //she's been crying...crying for me?// made him turn his head just enough to see her at his side.

"Hey there, son," came another voice, forced to cheerfulness by its owner. He didn't want to tear his eyes from Dinah, wanting to reassure her, that the puffy eyes and fresh tears weren't necessary, not for him.

"Guess I made it," he managed to croak out, and it was the wrong thing to say, as Dinah dissolved in tears, and Ollie had to come to her side of the bed to console her. He had a long road to walk, but Roy Harper was no quitter, even when the odds said he should have thrown in the towel.

* * *

He grew up idolizing Green Arrow, only to find out that he myth was very much a man. It didn't matter too much at first, because they had a glorious time, racing to save the day with their wits and bows.

Then he met Green Lantern, and found a new person to admire, a man of resolute will. It took until Roy was well and truly an adult before that image was shattered by a fall from grace.

But he just knew beyond belief that Black Canary was all that was a hero, and that she would never fall or show a side of herself that was less than noble. She had soaked up the lessons of her mother, of the men she called 'uncles', of all the JSA and the Allstars. She was the epitome of what they did.

Maybe that was why, when the full story of what had happened that fateful day on the WatchTower got out, no one saw Roy for a long time.

He'd lost the last idol he'd set on a pedestal forever.

* * *

After the battle was when Roy finally got to take a good look at the younger team. Robin led a tight group, in the sense of military terms, maybe. On the personal side, uptight might describe them better. He looked back at his own group, watching the easy familiarity they had, the lines of too many shared troubles binding them all despite personal issues, and then back at Robin's group.

They'd get there. It was all part of being a Titan. He tossed a wink at Rose, caught her grin back at him, and knew the younger team were going to be worthy successors...some day.

* * *

It had taken a few weeks to get used to being on the League, which was the only thing that had kept Roy in check where the Bat was concerned. The day Bruce came down hard on Kendra, though, Roy's temper flared fully, and he decided enough was enough.

"How in the hell do you stand yourself?" Roy hissed in the locker room. He glared at Bruce, noting Dinah was hovering in the common area between the genderized shower rooms. "Every damn kid that comes up and gives it their all, you just have to stand back and give them hell for it? You can't ever notice what the hell they do right?!"

"Red Arrow." Batman's steel like voice had long since ceased to intimidate Roy Harper though, to Dinah's silent cheering.

"Hell, no, B. You will apologize to Kendra for the way you said that. Because I am NOT going to stand for you running her down the way you did 'Wing or the others. You hear me?" 

"She made..."

"Batman. Red Arrow." It was the Chairwoman speaking. "Both of you had points. I suggest, Batman, you find the right way to address yours. Red Arrow, you have monitor duty in ten minutes. Get to it."

As much as Dinah would love to have seen the effects of Roy's temper on Bruce, she could not, at this stage, let it come to blows. But she was damn proud of her boy-o for speaking up, and accepted Bruce's nod her way as assent.


End file.
